


Заложники реальности

by Hallioth, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от G до PG-13) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallioth/pseuds/Hallioth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Между Локи и Старком ничего не было. Или было? Когда каждую секунду меняются реальности, сложно сказать наверняка.





	Заложники реальности

Старк.

Он Тони Старк.

Впрочем, он не совсем в этом уверен.

 

Он устал еще десять миров назад. Спасать Вселенную оказалось до одурения скучно. За четыре дня он побывал в десяти реальностях, убирая там следы своего присутствия. Но надо сделать ещё одно дело.

Маленькое личное дело.

 

С самого начала тут все идет не так. Портал времени неожиданно схлопывается, оставляя его один на один с реальностью, а надёжный, безотказный костюм так же внезапно отказывается работать: застывает в горах бесполезной грудой металла. Все расчеты, естественно, сразу летят насмарку, когда он понимает, что при всём желании пешком не успеет добраться до точки, где рассчитывал забрать Локи, вовремя.

 

Старк отчаянно торопится, но застает только финал действа: несколько человек (богов, поправляет он себя, богов), обступили лежащую на камнях фигуру того, за кем он пришел. Локи, мать его, бог обмана. Пока Старк спускается вниз, он видит, как Локи произносит что-то, и светловолосая женщина, стоящая чуть в отдалении, вскидывается, подбегает к нему и пинает ногой. Ее отводят в сторону; ее взгляд полон ненависти. Воин огромных размеров тут же хватает Локи за грудки, приподнимает с земли и гневно ему выговаривает, но, услышав короткий ответ, тоже теряет над собой контроль: его физиономия наливается кровью, и он бьет Локи наотмашь по лицу, отшвыривает брезгливо, как протухшую рыбину, и отходит. Старк видит, как Локи лежит на спине, даже не пытаясь подняться, и смеётся, но он еще слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать слова. 

 

Локи знает, что у него есть выбор — броситься со скалы в море, рискуя разбиться о камни, или попробовать перепрыгнуть через сеть, натянутую над протокой. Прыжок лосося в воздухе быстр, но его краткий полет прерывают. Рука Тора хватает Локи, сжимает так, что ломаются рёбра, и швыряет о камни, выбивая из него дух. Он чувствует, как к нему, оглушённому, возвращается человеческая форма, одежда промокла насквозь, а узкие кожаные сапоги полны воды. Выбор, как обычно, неправильный.

— Еще раз попробуешь сбежать — голову проломлю! — хмуро обещает Тор, стискивая пальцы на рукоятке молота.

— Ну что ты, как я могу отказаться от гостеприимства могучего Тора, оказавшего мне такой приём? — Локи пытается отдышаться и косит глазом в сторону, надеясь просчитать пути отхода, но Тор хмурится и подходит ближе, ясно давая понять, что перекинуться не получится — любое превращение требует времени, которое ему не собираются давать.

 

Железный человек смеется тоже. Он понимает, что безнадежно опоздал. Он опускается на корточки рядом с лежащим Локи и накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Локи, ну почему? — говорит он то ли себе, то ли рыжему засранцу, который так непохож на «его» Локи. И дело даже не в том, что «его» Тор может убить Старка — просто наверное бывший уже миллиардер не любит проигрывать.

Локи безумно скалится в лицо Старку, растягивает разбитые в кровь губы в наглой вызывающей усмешке:

— Заслужил!

«Что бы он на этот раз ни натворил, он не расскажет мне, — понимает Старк. — И уж точно не собирается каяться».

Он вздыхает и произносит:

— Я заберу его.

— Мы не позволим тебе его забрать, человек из железа! — говорит Тор.

Локи ухмыляется, вскидывается, желая что-то сказать, но Старк прикладывает ладонь к его разбитым губам. 

— Пожалуйста, прошу, не надо.

Локи удивленно замолкает. Его немигающий как у змеи взгляд, направленный на Старка, выражает сомнение. Солнце тускло щурится на них из-за низких облаков, наползающих на горные перевалы, и глаза Локи при таком освещении кажутся желтыми.

В этой реальности Нью-Йорка не было. Впрочем, Старк сомневается, была ли эта реальность тоже.

— Тебе здесь не место, — говорит светловолосая женщина, чуть опуская оружие, и Старк внезапно понимает, что против нее он не сделал бы ничего. Даже в костюме. 

— Тогда убейте меня! — высокопарно произносит Старк. Женщина хмыкает почти одобрительно.

— Мы не можем убить тебя, Железный человек, — гудит Тор. — Мы обязаны защищать Мидгард и мидгардцев. Пусть они ошибаются и готовы натворить глупости. 

Старк вздыхает и садится рядом.

Локи этой реальности ничем не напоминает того, кто громил Нью-Йорк, но он чертовски красив и сейчас. Старк гладит его красно-рыжие волосы, и чувствует, как Локи напрягается и тоненько всхлипывает, словно жалуясь. Старк думает, как все-таки тот похож на хищного зверя — сильный, красивый, опасный. Эффективный убийца. Зверь, которому глупо взывать к морали и глупо обвинять в жестокости — он просто по-другому не умеет. И о том, как его снова, спустя столько миров, угораздило влюбиться в него и такого, и что в этой смене миров мановением руки есть что-то божественное. Хотя совершенно не понимает, о чем с этим Локи ему говорить.

Вскоре они остаются одни. 

Шипение змеи они слышат одновременно.

— Ну и где твоя Сигюн, рогоносец? — устало произносит Старк, ерзает задницей на неровном камне, стараясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Кто? — скалится Локи. — Где твоя Пеппер, ржавая железяка?

Старк с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не врезать Локи по физиономии. Рана, вызванная уходом Пеппер, все еще болит.

— Ты помнишь, — выждав пару секунд, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, заключает он.

Получается, что наибольшую цену за изменение реальности заплатил он сам. И Локи. Но до последнего времени это казалось неважным.

— Ну да, — фыркает Локи. — Какой идиот ещё пошёл бы за мной?

Старк уже сам не знает, зачем оказался здесь, но он помнит, как в поисках средства против Таноса он перекроил реальность. Все вышло, разумеется, иначе, чем он предполагал, но Локи он говорить об этом не собирается. Впрочем, тот и так знает.

— Выпьешь? — Тони протягивает Локи фляжку со своим любимым коньяком.

— Не откажусь.

— Я видел много реальностей... — начинает Старк.

— И в скольких реальностях ты предлагаешь мне выпить? — с усмешкой перебивает его Локи.

— Во всех. — Старк оборачивается, делая характерный жест рукой, как будто он и сейчас стоит перед публикой и заканчивает удивленно: — Но ты в первый раз согласился.

 

— Я мог прыгнуть в море. Просто сделал неверный выбор. Как и всегда. — Локи смеется, отхлебывая коньяк из горлышка, и облизывается так, что Старку хочется то ли убить его прямо здесь, то ли разложить на камнях.

Старк запоминает.

На самом деле Локи думает, что сделал неверный выбор тогда, когда впервые увидел Одина, но об этом он молчит, а Старк не спрашивает больше ни о чем. Старк хочет задать вопрос, действительно ли весь сыр-бор от того, что Локи убил этого Бадура или Бальдура, черт, он даже не знает, как звали того человека (но точно не Коулсон, Коулсона он помнит), Пеппер же говорила как-то, точно говорила, а еще говорила, что у Локи была жена с таким же странным именем. Но Старк молчит, потому что в этой реальности может быть все, что угодно, а как выбираться отсюда, с Локи или без, он понятия не имеет. Просто сидит рядом. Змея смотрит на них таким же немигающим взглядом, как у Локи; ее зеленые глаза блестят в темноте.

 

— Послушай, эта змея меня нервирует, — говорит Старк спустя долгое время, заполненное молчанием. — Как ты думаешь, она...

 

Локи косится на него и не говорит ничего. Старк принимается мастерить. Когда он изменял реальность, он не ожидал, что в итоге получит вот это. Что в итоге все варианты прошлого приведут для него и для Локи к одному и тому же. И он испытывает что-то, подозрительно напоминающее чувство вины. Он понимает, что не должен чувствовать ничего по отношению к монстру, который напал на Нью-Йорк и выбросил самого Старка из окна, но все равно чувствует. 

 

К концу второй недели припасы кончаются, а придумать выход из ситуации по-прежнему не получается. За это время Старк несколько раз рассказал Локи знаменательные события своей жизни, три раза чуть не убил его за высмеивание этих важных для него событий, выслушал кучу знаменательных событий из жизни Локи, а также пробовал разломать оковы Локи, разбить скалу, отыскать точку входа и запустить костюм несчетное число раз. Все было без толку. Рухнувшая реальность погребла его под собой. Каким окажется следующий мир, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но у этого мира были явные шансы остаться без блистательного Тони Старка.

Двое на островке бесконечности без шанса выбраться поневоле становятся терпимей друг к другу. 

— Старк, — неожиданно говорит на двадцать первый день Локи. — Наверху в горах есть портал. Я его чувствую даже отсюда. Возьми костюм и убирайся. 

— Вот ещё, — фыркает Старк. — Ты без меня пропадёшь. 

— Оставишь мне старкфон. Будешь звонить.

— Он сквозь миры не ловит, — лицо Старка серьезно, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. 

— Тогда буду смотреть мультики. Иди уже. Я объясню, как добраться.

Старк хочет возразить, но не может. 

— Иди. Живи свою жизнь, кретин. Все равно я переживу тебя, тупой ты человек! — говорит Локи зло. И Тони Старк, торговец смертью, плейбой, сдаётся.

 

Уже заходя в портал, Старк оглядывается на навсегда покидаемые им горы. Где-то там, не видимая сверху, пещера, где он оставил Локи свою железную руку. А еще он чувствует, что Локи отчаянно плохо. Но Локи отпускает его. И в устах Локи это тянет на признание.

 

“Я опять облажался, — думает Старк, когда портал переносит его в круг знакомых лиц. — Тони-мать его-гений Старк опять облажался”, — ощущение очередного Альтрона бьется в его голове. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он исчез во временном разломе, Старк старается не думать. Но Мстители и Стрендж сдержанно хлопают его по плечу. На проявление радости сил уже нет.

— У нас все получилось, — неуверенно говорит Наташа. — Кажется, все целы. 

— Локи? — с надеждой спрашивают глаза Тора из этой реальности, и Старк глубоко внутри себя удовлетворенно отмечает странную человечность этих глаз.

— Локи в прошлом, — хмуро говорит Старк, настраивая прибор на последний временной скачок.

***

Локи лежит на зеленом холме и жует травинку.

Он забредает сюда нечасто — он вообще не любит людей и старается им на глаза не показываться.

Но внизу дети играют в супергероев, и он спускается ближе.

— Я — Железный человек! — слышит он, как заявляет один из детей, нацеливаясь на другого обломком трубы. — Я собью тебя из репульсора!

Локи не может удержаться и не похулиганить: брелок с железным человеком покидает свое место на поясе мальчишки, и дети убегают, не заметив потери.

Локи поднимает лежащую в траве фигурку и вешает ее на пояс.

Он чувствует в присутствии Старка рядом нечто знакомое.

 

Старк сидит за столом у компьютера и вертит в пальцах Паркер.

— Только представь — говорит Старк, отмахивается от положившей ему руку на плечо Пеппер и продолжает жестикулировать. — Инициатива «Мстители», землю атакуют инопланетяне, боги сходят на землю, чтобы противостоять им... а один бог и есть тот, кто привел этих инопланетян! — Старк морщит нос, будто пытается что-то вспомнить.

— У тебя очень богатое воображение, дорогой, — легонько щелкает его по носу Пеппер. — И твой сын в этом весь в тебя. Но мы ждем уже двадцать минут, полгода собирались поехать в Диснейленд вместе. Только не говори, что ты снова работаешь. 

Старк чмокает Пеппер в щечку и сворачивает экран.

Он улыбается и позволяет увлечь себя в детскую.


End file.
